Helios
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: Jeremy Cutter a young mutant with the power of the sun is jaded towards humans, sent to Xavier's Institute for a second chance by his family he gets immersed neck deep in the politics it takes to keep oneself afloat in the 'meta-human' world. From teenage angst to battling super villains Jeremy must learn to adapt to the situation and walk away with his morals and himself intact.
1. 01 - The Institute

_I don't own X-Men or Avengers.  
Warnings: Language, Slash._

This story takes place after X3: Last Stand and the Avengers and starts off at the Mansion and gravitates towards the Avengers.

* * *

There was something intrinsically awesome about trench-coats.

They gave a person an aura of mystery, of badassery.

Humans don't want to mess with a guy in a trench-coat, the mixture of the dangerous look you have if you know how to wear the coat and my habit of conjuring suns where people could see me made everyone leave me alone.

Yup, Suns.

Balls of swirling light that radiate heat and energy that I could summon in my hands and control with my mind.

The combination of those and the obvious fact that I was a mutant made everyone leave me alone.

Not that I was complaining, I didn't trust humans, I have no problem admitting that. The only problem was that Mom noticed, one thing I loved about her was that she saw mutants as just people with special abilities.

What I didn't like about her was while she was 'all for equality' she was afraid of me.

Mom had decided that she needed to do something and sniffed around until she discovered a school for mutants, a place to learn in peace.

Naturally she decided to send me there, much to my displeasure.

"Jeremy?" Mom's voice called tearing my attention away from my self-pitying mental monologue and to her. "Pay attention" she ordered.

I grimaced and turned back to face Mom and the old balding man sitting before the desk.

"It is alright Jeremy" Xavier assured me "We have just finished talking about the paper work. Everything is done, and you're all set to start on Monday, but I just have a few questions for you about your gift" he said.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" Mom interrupted "It's just that I've got a meeting in an hour".

I rolled my eyes as Xavier's smile took on a slightly forced look.

"Our business is completely done and there will be no reason for you to step foot on this property again" Xavier assured her.

I found my eyebrows rising as his tone, for the well-known 'Man of Equality' he sounded rather cold towards Mom, maybe his public image is just for the public?

I think I like this guy already.

"You've got my number so you can call me if there are any problems" Mom agreed as she stood.

"I have everything I need from you" Xavier confirmed inclining his head.

Without a backward look at me Mom swept from the room, the door shutting with a hint of finality.

Xavier let out a loud exhale as he drooped slightly in his chair.

"I am sorry Jeremy" Xavier said slowly rubbing his temples "Ever since the Cure incident the relations between Mutants and normal people have been stressed and I've been forced to see many horrible beliefs, and yet a parent who abandons their child simply because they do not understand is still the worst thing I have ever seen".

I shifted in my seat, unsure of whether I should say something or not, and uncaring about human-mutant relations.

Am I Cold? Not at all, my body temperature is over 100 degrees.

But do I care about humans? Not at all.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Jeremy, I'm sure you'll find that at the Mansion we are like a family. We will try to rekindle your dying trust for man" Xavier assured me making me jump as I had forgotten he was a telepath.

"I am however glad to hear that" Xavier admitted with a pained smile "I find that people tend to judge me as a telepath, and not as a person".

I instantly felt guilt flooding through me at his words, even though I knew I hadn't _really_ been judging him.

I jumped again as someone knocked on the door before opening it.

"Ah Jean-Paul" Xavier greeted waving his hand at the seat that Mom had vacated.

The black haired man nodded at me as he folded into the seat. "Jeremy this is Jean-Paul Beaubier, one of my staff" Xavier introduced "I've placed you in his mentor group due to your shared photokinesis".

I blinked in confusion before I felt what I referred to as my 'core' pulsate as if to say 'I'm over here, pay attention to me'.

Oh right, my suns.

"Indeed" Xavier confirmed inclining his head again "Now I must ask if you're willing to give us a demonstration of your powers?" he explained "I find myself curious about your Mother's description".

"Ah, what did she say?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"I'll paraphrase shall I?" Xavier asked rhetorically "She said you can control both light and fire".

I shook my head instantly "I can't Sir" I corrected "I can control light" I admitted "The fire part is more of a by-product".

"Do you mean you that the light starts the fires?" Jean-Paul asked, his voice surprisingly gentle.

"Yes Sir" I admitted "My suns produce heat, with enough power I can use that heat to set things on fire".

"Alright then" Xavier said nodding "I wanted to be sure of that part of things before I marked it down on your file".

I nodded again as Jean-Paul leaned forward "Suns?" he asked curiously.

"That's what I call them" I explained with a shrug "They look like suns".

"Would you mind showing us?" Xavier asked.

Raising my hand I focused and felt my core pulsate again, reminding me that I wasn't alone.

Feeling more confident I flexed my hand, a glowing sun-like orb of light appeared in my hand, hovering above my palm.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jean-Paul leaning forward a bit so he could get a better look. "And do you need to flex your hand?" he asked curiously "Or is it simply a tell you use to help?"

"I need to move my hand" I admitted, not taking my eyes away from the sun "I can't summon a sun without flexing, I can do other things though".

"I'm sorry" Xavier said leaning forward "But are you sure that you are photokinetic?"

I blinked in confusion "Uh, Sir?" I asked glancing up at him.

"It doesn't feel right" Jean-Paul agreed from beside me "I can feel that it's like light but it feels" he hesitated with a frown on his face "It's beyond me" he admitted "If it were just light I would be able to control it".

"Most curious" Xavier murmured "May I enter your mind while you do that again?" he asked "You may not know exactly what you're doing since it's just instinctive for you, but your mind still knows the steps it takes in just snapping your fingers" he explained.

I nodded slowly, uncertain about giving him free rein of my mind but I felt willing to trust him to not do anything he shouldn't.

Xavier send me a thankful smile reminding me that he can read my mind anyway and knew what I had been thinking.

"All you need to do is repeat what you just did" Xavier instructed "You won't notice I'm there".

I nodded again and let the sun disperse, reabsorbing the energy from it.

Flicking my wrist I summoned the miniature sun again.

"Please do that again" Xavier asked with a small frown on his face.

Frowning as well I absorbed the energy and summoned my sun again with another flick.

Xavier nodded slowly "Fascinating" he mumbled to himself. "Tell me Jeremy, what do you know of the four states of matter?" Xavier asked me.

"Uh" I said frowning "Like liquid, solid and gas Sir?"

Xavier inclined his head in confirmation "The last one is the one most important to you. Plasma".

"Plasma is an ionised gas that contains an equal amount of positive ions and electrons" Xavier explained "When you snap your fingers you create a ball of plasma, not light".

I nodded slowly, not sure if I completely understood Xavier's explanation.

"Plasma?" Jean-Paul asked curiously.

"Plasma" Xavier agreed nodding "The Sun is mainly made up of plasma and magnetic fields" he explained "I do not believe it is a coincidence that your gift manifests like that Jeremy".

"How do you feel when you're outside?" Xavier asked slowly "When you're standing in the sunlight?"

I frowned slightly, glancing to the window to the side with light streaming through it. "Really good" I admitted "Like I'm on top of the world or something. But I'm just an outside person".

Xavier shook his head "Then why would your body be absorbing Solar Energy and converting it to energy?" he asked curiously.

"I'm what?" I asked shocked.

"You don't need to eat either, something you already know, you can just absorb the energy from the sun like a plant" Xavier continued "You heal faster, you're stronger and faster than most people your age if only by a little bit".

Xavier leaned back in his chair "Although your gifts are different I think I shall leave Jeremy with you Jean-Paul" he decided "Your gift is perhaps the most similar we have on staff, and until we have explored his gift more it's all we have".

"You have a most interesting gift Jeremy, you are incredibly lucky" Xavier said quietly before shaking his head and pushing a file on his desk closer to me "This file has a map, your class schedule and a copy of the rules" he explained "I have requested that your new roommate help you get accustomed to life around the mansion to the best of his ability and have the upmost confidence in Warren, your new roommate, to do so".

I nodded as Xavier leaned back in his chair "The one rule I will mention now, is that there is _no_ bullying at this school" he said firmly "That's not to say you are a bully. But that I tell every student who comes through this office the same thing. At this school we have people from different backgrounds, races, religions. But we are all mutants, this school is a place for mutants to learn to control their powers in peace around like minded individuals".

"In the same way, I would prefer it if you keep your anti-human beliefs to yourself" Xavier admitted "As much as I dislike to say it such beliefs are enough to make you an outsider here, something that we don't want".

I nodded again "Yes Sir" I confirmed, not really agreeing with him.

Xavier nodded "Warren is waiting for you outside, he will take you to your room so you may unpack and then show you around" he said in dismissal.

I nodded once more and stood, taking the file and moving over to the door and picking up my bags as I slipped the file into my school bag.

"And Jeremy" Xavier called as I grasped the door handle making me turn to look at him "Tomorrow as everyone else goes to class I want you to come here instead, we'll be getting you to show us what you can do with your gift so we have an idea of where you are at".

I nodded a third time, making a mental note to remember.

"As the students are fond of saying" Xavier continued "Welcome to Mutant High".


	2. 02 - Warren

_I don't own X-Men or Avengers.  
Warnings: Language, Slash._

I just saw Thor 2 and OMG, don't worry there won't be any spoilers though, I don't want to ruin the movie for you.

* * *

As I closed the door to Xavier's office I heard someone clearing their throat softly.

I turned to face a tallish blond boy, my eyes being drawn instantly to the two white feathered wings I could see over his shoulders.

"Uh, hi?" Warren said slowly "I'm Warren" he introduced.

I placed a bag on the floor to offer him my hand "Professor Xavier told me you'd be waiting for me. I'm Jeremy" I greeted.

Warren nodded as he shook my hand.

"Whoa you're hot" Warren blurted before his face went red "I mean as in your temperature is really hot" he corrected quickly.

I smirked and nodded "I know, I get that a lot, I've got a really high body temperature".

Warren nodded again "Is that part of your gift?" he asked as he turned to led me down the corridor back down towards the entrance hall.

"That _is_ my gift" I corrected, wanting to keep as much about my gift private as I could.

Warren glanced at me "What is your gift?" he asked curiously.

"Photokinesis" I replied, it's not like I was lying after all, light was one of the many forms of plasma.

"Photokinesis?" Warren echoed "Kind of like Mr Beaubier?"

I snorted "Yeah close enough" I agreed.

"Awesome, I'm assuming Mr Beaubier is your mentor?" Warren asked glancing at me again as we entered the entrance hall and headed towards the staircase pressed against the wall.

"Mr Beaubier is awesome" Warren confirmed when I nodded "He's my mentor too but that's just because I can fly as well, I don't have him for any classes though" he admitted.

I shrugged as we reached the top of the stairs.

"This is the second floor" Warren said pausing "The stairs to our floor, the third one, are just around the corner" he explained as he started walking again.

I nodded and followed him "It's a new addition to the mansion and there are only ten rooms but the rooms are the size of the teacher's rooms and are pretty awesome" Warren explained.

I shrugged "An attic room is perfect for me" I assured him "As long as there isn't any spiders, they creep me out".

Warren nodded "There aren't any spiders" he promised "The attic was all done up shortly after I got here".

"Thank god" I muttered "My mutation doesn't react well to spiders".

Warren glanced at me with a frown "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.

I felt my face heating up "Spiders die horrible deaths near me" I muttered "They tend to spontaneously combust" I admitted as we turned the corner.

Warren snorted "That's alright, I don't like spiders much myself, so unless you destroy my stuff I don't mind".

Warren paused making me stop to look at him as he gestured to a staircase that was tucked into an alcove, before leading me up it to the third floor.

"Our room is just down here" Warren explained as he led me down towards the large floor-ceiling window at the end of the corridor.

He approached the last door on the left and threw it open "Welcome to your new room" he announced before stepping into it.

I followed him in and glanced around.

There was a bed on either side of the room, far enough away from each other that there was room to walk straight through without having to deviate around the end of a bed. Each side of the room had a desk and chair, two dressers and a bookshelf in addition to the beds.

The room was a gentle looking brown with a grey carpet, making a difference from the wooden flooring of the mansion's corridors. Two large windows covered the wall opposite the door. Another door in the corner of the room Warren's stuff was occupying led no doubt to a bathroom.

"Sorry about the mess" Warren apologized darting around scooping up clothes "I'm not normally this messy".

"You're a teenage boy, mutant or not" I reminded him with a shrug "You're actually really tidy compared to most teenagers" I assured him.

Warren shrugged but still went back to cleaning up as I dumped my bags on what was now my bed.

"Do you want to unpack now or later?" Warren asked.

I hesitated "Do you mind if I unpack now?" I asked him, not wanting a reason to explore and meet people.

Warren shook his head "Go ahead, it's better to get it out of the way now" he agreed.

I nodded and dumped my bags on the other bed, quickly opening them and starting to transfer my clothes to the dresser, grateful there were two on my side of the room.

"You can pretty much do what you want with your side of the room as long as you don't break the school rules" Warren piped up from where he was sitting on his bed watching me "Then again the rules are really basic, you know things likes 'No pornographic images' and 'Don't draw or paint on the walls'".

"Makes sense" I agreed "Any boarding school would have those".

"Most boarding schools don't have rules about walking through bedroom walls or teleporting in without knocking" Warren pointed out making me snort.

"Is there a 'No powers in the halls' rule as well as the simple 'No running' one?" I asked amused.

Warren frowned "Actually they don't have either or those rules" he admitted making me chuckle.

Warren didn't say anything for a while as I finished unpacking my clothes, leaving just things like books and supplies in my bags which I pulled off the bed and dropped onto the floor.

"So tell me about your friends?" I asked him sitting on my bed, wanting to know more about the kind of people I'm stuck living with.

Warren perked up cheerfully "Well there's Kitty" he began "She phases, walks through walls" he explained when I frowned "It's the strangest feeling when she does that to you" he added, rubbing his chest slightly "She's extremely happy all the time, except for around Bobby" he mumbled face clouding.

"Backstory?" I asked curiously.

"Dating" Warren confirmed "They liked each other, but Bobby was dating someone else. When Bobby's girlfriend broke up with him she hurt him, and so when Kitty asked him out he said he wasn't ready. Kitty took that the wrong way and they're now slightly at odds".

"Why?" I asked slowly "It's not like it's his fault".

Warren shrugged, his wings flexing as he did so "Kitty thought he was saying he didn't like her and had been leading her on and Bobby thought she was saying that they would be perfect for each other because they're both popular" he explained.

"By the time they found out they were wrong they couldn't go back on their actions because they're too stubborn and proud to admit they were being stupid" Warren finished.

"And what about Bobby?" I asked "What can you tell me about him?"

"Bobby is a cyrokinetic, an uh, ice bender" Warren explained, the side of his lips lifting up into a smirk "He's rather nice, always happy to help his friends. He's been acting a little odd recently now I think about it" he added with a frown.

He shook his head and moved back on his bed so he leaning against the wall, his wings coming down to wrap around his body like a cocoon.

"There's Kurt, he's a good friend, he hates fighting and is extremely passive aggressive towards his friends when they argue" Warren said with another smirk "When Jubilee and Noriko started arguing he would actively exclude them from everything until they realised they were being stupid".

"Jubilee and Noriko are hilarious" Warren continued "Jubilee conjures fireworks, like a mixture of electricity and fire, and Noriko absorbs electricity and can shoot it from her hands".

He frowned "For people who were born on opposite sides of the world I'm still not convinced they're not sisters, they're too alike to not be related".

I nodded as Warren stretched, his hands rising up from behind his wings for a moment as he linked them above his head and a loud crack sounded from his back.

"Piotr is like the Iron Giant or something" Warren said lazily as he leaned back again "He turns into living steel, and the funny thing is that he's huge and yet he's a total softie".

I raised my eyebrow as Warren chuckled to himself "He takes things like art, cooking, textiles. He's just that much of a nice guy".

"That's really it for my friends" Warren said with a shrug.

"What about the teachers?" I asked curiously.

"Well there's Mr Summers, if he seems a like a stick in the mud it's because he is" Warren deadpanned.

I snorted and listened patiently as Warren talked about the teachers and a little about the classes until Warren sighed.

Warren glanced over at the clock I had noticed over the door "It's almost six, we've been talking for hours, want to head down to dinner now?" he asked.

I stiffened "Uh, you go on ahead, I've already eaten".

Warren paused and frowned "What do you mean?" he asked confused "You got here at four".

"Yeah, I had a big lunch in town before we came here" I lied.

Warren still hesitated "If you want I can run down to the kitchen and bring something up and we can eat here" he offered "If you're you know, a little nervous".

"Oh I'm not nervous" I corrected smugly.

Right now I just wasn't in the mood to deal with teenagers who would no doubt bug me for answers all night.

"I'm just… I've never been camping" I lied.

Warren frowned again "Neither have I".

"I've never been on a slumber party, never stayed the night at a friend's, never spend the night anywhere but home" I said slowly.

Warren's eyes widened as he caught on "Oh, uh. If you come down then I'll introduce you to the guys and they'll make you completely forget about being homesick" he assured me.

"Nah, I think, I just need some quiet time yeah?" I lied casually.

Warren looked torn between staying and leaving so I quickly spoke up "I'll be fine. You go ahead and have dinner, I'll be here when you get back".

Warren nodded slowly and headed towards the door "Do you want me to come back straight away or give you some time?" he asked as he opened it.

"Do whatever you want" I told him "Just don't rush yourself on my account, if you want to stay and chat then stay and chat. I'm a big boy, I'll survive on my own for a couple of hours".

Gods he was clingy, I guess he was just trying to do his job properly.

Warren nodded again "I'll be back later then" he said turning to leave "Oh, and welcome to Mutant High".


	3. 03 - Caveman Ugg

_I don't own X-Men or Avengers.  
Warnings: Language, Slash._

**Kit of Yaoi:**_ I won't be pairing Jeremy with Warren, I do have a Warren/OMC lined up eventually but it won't be this one. A major problem I'm having trouble with is convincing myself that just because Warren has wings that the OMC doesn't need them too, although I will most likely give him some form of flight so that they can fly together._

* * *

Should I have felt guilty for brushing Warren off like that?

Probably, he seemed like an awesome guy and all, even like he could be a good friend.

But either way I didn't really feel like going to dinner.

I knew that if I had gone to dinner there would have endless questions about my life, I knew how curious teenagers could be since I was one myself, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with that and not zap someone.

Besides it wasn't like I needed to eat anyway, I still could and sometimes I just had cravings for food. But I got my nutrients from what I knew now was the sun.

My limit is going a week without food, and that only ended because Mom decided that my 'special diet' wasn't cutting it for her.

She had no idea that I hadn't been eating at all, she had fully believed that I was trying a special diet for school.

And even though I had gotten twice as fit as I had been before I 'dieted' it wasn't good enough for her.

"I can't believe this" I muttered throwing myself down on my bed "What the fuck are you playing at Mom?"

Obviously Mom never answered me, it might have been disturbing if she had though.

I sighed and let my mind drift randomly as I basked in the dying rays of sunlight streaming through my window.

I had been rather lucky with puberty, everything had been perfect for me.

I became, according to girls at school, 'hot'.

The only problem had been that I had been elevated to 'Hunk' status at school.

With this elevated status I suddenly became the focus of a lot of people, meaning that when I started creating mini suns it didn't stay quiet for long.

Then two terrible things happened at once.

First, everyone started treating me like shit. Second, I got hormonal and moody.

The first and only time someone had tried to physically abuse me I had been in a dangerously bad mood.

They had ended up in hospital and the only reason I hadn't been arrested for the 'assault' the group accused me of was because the police had been given footage from the security tapes at school.

There was nothing I could do about the verbal abuse for a while until one day when I had been trying to ignore someone insulting me and had conjured up a sun idly and he had ran away faster that a gun shot.

After a few more trial runs I had figured out that people were beginning to become afraid of me and would avoid me because of it.

When the teachers tried to stop me from creating my suns I had just stated that I need to expel energy or I'll overload and it'll explode from me and I won't be able to stop it.

And thus the teachers started to become afraid of me.

I yawned absently as I shifted on the bed, raising my hand to conjure a sun which I lay there staring at as it hovered above my bed rotating slowly, heat and light radiating from it.

"You're the only one I can trust" I mumbled to myself as I smiled slightly.

The sun pulsed gently at my words, warmth filling me at the small gesture.

* * *

Last night I had drifted asleep before Warren had come back from dinner had he hadn't woken me.

This morning I woke up at five like I usually did to find Warren making strange chirping snores as he hugged his pillow.

Moving quickly I had gotten ready for the day and had slipped from the room without making Warren even stir.

Now I was standing on the balcony next to my room and was eyeing the rood curiously.

I wonder if I could get up on there. The sun would be so much nicer if I was closer to it by even a little bit.

My power pulsed within me as a silent reminder it was there.

Smirking I quickly looked through the window down the corridor to make sure it was empty.

Crouching slightly I followed my power's hints and poured energy into my legs, uncoiling like a spring I jumped.

I grunted as I shot up to land on the roof with a jolt.

A smug smirk grew on my face as I looked around before moving as quietly as I could towards the highest point of the roof.

I hesitated for a moment before tugging my shirt off and spreading it out on flopping down onto it, placing my hands crossed behind my head.

I sighed contently as the morning sun shown down on me.

Absently I wondered what Warren would think when he woke to find me gone and then went down to breakfast only for me to not so, part of me considered leaving a note but the sun's warming beams chased that thought from my mind.

I quickly set my watch alarm to 8:30 so I would have time to make my way down to Xavier's office and began to doze under the eye of the rising sun.

I don't know how long I dozed for being I heard a grunt as someone pulled themselves onto the roof from the same balcony I used to get up.

Before I knew what was happening a surge of power rushing through me had thrown up a shimmering dome over me that looked like the surface of the sun.

A male chuckled at my reaction to his presence, "Relax kid" a gruff voice said "Chuck sent me to find you".

"Because naming a person I don't know is going to get me to trust you" I pointed out dryly as I opened my eyes and sat up.

"Chuck's what I call the Professor" a man with brown hair gelled into horns explained with a huff.

"And naming a person I do know isn't going to get me to trust you either" I added making him snort.

"Chuck still wants to talk to you" he said with a shrug as he reached the dome covering me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him.

"Cute" the man drawled sarcastically as he eyed the dome "He wants me to bring you to the danger room, for your evaluation" he explained as he slowly raised his hand to my shield.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" I warned him "Unless of course you _want_ your hand to be burnt".

The man hesitated for a moment at my words "And what's the danger room?" I added.

"No idea" he admitted "Some kind of spacey room with holograms and crap, Chuck uses it for training".

"Spacey room?" I asked amused.

The man paused to glare at me "I kill things kid, I don't do science" he growled.

"Gee, sorry Ugg" I deadpanned rolling my eyes "You cavemen are so touchy".

"Watch it kid" he growled before pressing his hand against my dome and pushing.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as he grimaced, making my eyes widen as a metallic hand was pushed through the dome, the flesh already growing back onto his hand.

"Nice shield kid" he said approvingly as he pulled his hand out, the flesh being forced to regrow again "That'll stop most people".

"Okay you're a talented caveman" I agreed "What else do you call yourself Ugg?" I asked innocently.

I was going to have to watch this man, if we ever ended up on the opposite side of a battlefield then his regenerative abilities could be dangerous.

"Call me Logan" he introduced "And _only_ Logan" he added threateningly.

"Sure thing Logugg" I confirmed making him growl as he glared.

"Now are you coming or what?" Logan asked impatiently "I'm part of the evaluations and I want to see what you can do".

I huffed at him and stood, pulling my shirt back on from behind the safety of my shield.

I mentally flicked a switch, the shield collapsing in on me, giving me a rush of energy as I looked up at the sun.

"How about this?" I asked idly as I mentally turned a dial, opening my channels up.

Instantly I started glowing as my body absorbed more energy than it could bring in at once, the excess energy manifesting around me as solar flares bursting from my body.

"You can glow" Logan muttered "So pretty" he added sarcastically "Let's go" he ordered.

"But I'm not finished eating yet" I countered blankly making him frown at me in confusion "And if I'm going to be showing off then I want to finish my breakfast".

Logan looked around frowning, unable to see any food. "What are you talking about kid, there's no food here" he trailed off slowly and looked at me again before glancing at the sun with squinted eyes "What are you? A fucking plant?" he exclaimed annoyed.

"Down boy" I scolded absently.

Okay now I obviously had a death wish.

A man who could heal as fast as Logan did would kick my arse without trying as I blasted him with plasma ball after plasma ball, my mini suns could only do so much damage after all.

"Hurry up kid" Logan snapped "I don't have all day".

"But I do" I replied smugly before cracking my neck and lowering my energy intake back to normal levels.

"At least you've got some control" Logan muttered as he turned and stalked towards the balcony.

"It's hard not to" I called following him "My powers tell me everything I need to know".

Literally since I swear my power was semi-sentient with the way it 'talks' to me.

I snorted as Logan slowed as he reached the end of the roof and awkwardly turned around and clamoured down to the balcony.

Pushing energy to my legs I just stepped off the roof making Logan grunt as I landed perfectly, my knees slightly bending to support the movement.

"Something wrong Logugg?" I asked innocently as he stalked into the Mansion.

"Yeah, you're taking your time" Logan snapped "And I really want to gut you right now" he added.

"Kinky" I muttered.

Logan growled again without turning back implying that he had enhanced hearing or something to be able to hear me.

This guy was almost as anti-social as I was, except where I became a sarcastic arse he just growled.

I would try that but I don't think I have the looks for growling, I would need to look gruff like he was, I'm too pretty to growl.


	4. 04 - Evaluations

_I don't own X-Men or Avengers.  
Warnings: Language, Slash._

* * *

Logan didn't say anything as we walked through the Mansion.

That was good because I had nothing I wanted to say to him myself.

As we reached the second floor I saw Warren standing with a blue skinned teen and a blond as he talked rapidly.

Warren trailed off as he saw me approaching with Logan, a flash of hurt flashing across his face. The other two teens turned to look at me, as ice blue eyes met my own I felt my power flare up, manifesting in my eyes as its usual way of looking like I had two suns instead of eyes.

The blond's eyes widened and he took a step back instinctively as I felt a surge of intense dislike for the blond fill me up.

As we passed them on the way to the first floor staircase I couldn't stop the glare that I threw at the blond, matching the one that he was sending at me.

The moment we had reached the bottom of the staircase I glanced at Logan who sending me a curious look.

"Who the hell was he?" I demanded, feeling a strange anger at his presence.

"Iceman" Logan said sounding amused.

I couldn't stop the growl that rumbled out of my chest at his very name.

"Come on kid, in the lift" Logan instructed nudging me into the pure white circular lift that I hadn't notice hidden in the wall.

"Iceman" Logan said suddenly making me blink as I growled again without meaning to.

"Stop that" I snapped at him making him actually grin as he placed his hand on my shoulder and started directing me through the white corridor.

"Iceman" Logan repeated, his grin growing at the growl that tore its way from my throat.

"Oh shut up!" I exclaimed, half at myself and half at him.

"Iceman" Logan echoed before the door in front of me hissed open.

The adults in the room looked startled as I was led into the room growling.

"Jeremy? I hope that you're merely practicing your Logan growls and not actually growling at Logan" Xavier said with a look of concern.

"He's in love" Logan announced way too happily "Watch this" he instructed "Iceman".

My eyes narrowed at him as I growled.

"Iceman?" a man with red sunglasses repeated sounding confused.

Another growl burst from my chest at the word.

"Jeremy?" Xavier asked slowly.

"I don't know" I admitted glaring at Logan "It just happens, and I really hate that arsehole".

Xavier looked shocked "Language" he scolded absently "Have you actually met Bobby?" he asked curiously.

"They passed each other in the hallway" Logan explained as I growled again.

"Bo- Er, the other one, claims to have experience a sudden burst of hatred towards Jeremy the moment they made eye contact" Xavier reported after tilting his head to the side.

"Same here" I admitted still glaring at Logan.

"Drake" the man with sunglasses said making me glance at him.

"Robert?" a white haired woman suggested.

"His real name is Robert Drake" Logan explained making me glare at him again as I growled.

"Can we just get this over with?" I demanded.

"First, meet Scott and Ororo" Xavier said gesturing at the unnamed people "And you already know Jean-Paul" he added "We'll be monitoring your progress, so please step into the danger room" Xavier requested gesturing towards the strange looking open door next to the computer console pressed up against the window showing a large metallic circular room.

I obeyed him and stepped into the room looking around curiously.

"So Jeremy" Xavier's voice said over an intercom as the door hissed shut "What do you think of Greek temples?"

I raised my eyebrow as I stood in the centre of the room "They're alright I guess" I said with a shrug.

"Well then Jeremy, welcome to Greece" Xavier replied.

I frowned before stepping back as the room shimmered and I was suddenly standing inside an empty Greek temple.

I looked around curiously "Could use more columns" I suggested, unsure about whether or not they could hear me.

"Oh is that so?" Xavier's voice asked sounding amused.

"Imagine playing laser tag in a place like this" I explained.

"Why don't you show us" Xavier requested "Hit these enemies for us".

I frowned again and opened my mouth to speak before I heard footsteps. Eyes widening I turned and darted behind a column, peering out from behind it I saw a man made entirely from metal looking around, a glowing blue visor as part of its face.

Ducking back behind the column I conjured a plasma sun and bounced it in my hand before spinning out of cover and heaving it.

I watched the plasma sun blast the arm of the robot before conjuring another sun and taking its head off.

I conjured two more plasma suns in my hands and waited patiently, sure enough two robots suddenly stepped out from behind different columns.

I frowned as they just stood there watching me without moving.

"Jeremy, these ones are stationary until we get the basic idea of your gifts" Xavier's voice explained.

I nodded and threw the two plasma suns at the robots, conjuring up one more to hit the surviving one.

"Are you able to effect the energy in the balls?" Ororo asked "Increase it perhaps and make them bigger?"

"Naturally" I grunted and conjured up two more plasma suns and feed them energy, the two of them easily doubling in size.

Glancing over my shoulder as I summoned more large plasma suns I spun in place and threw them, the first sun hit the robots head making it stumble back with the side of its faceplate melted.

"How big can you get them?" Scott's voice asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter" I shot back, taking down another robot "The size isn't related to how much energy is in them" I explained as another robot fell to the floor and faded with a shimmer.

I paused to summon a single plasma sun and started feeding it more energy, before my eyes the red sun bled into a dangerous looking white instead.

"Jeremy wait please" Xavier requested making me pause, "Are you aware how hot that ball is?" he asked slowly.

"433.16 degrees Celsius" I replied immediately.

"Is that an exact number?" Scott's voice asked sounding amused.

"Yes" I deadpanned.

Of course it bloody was, I'm not an idiot.

Well… I know the heat of my plasma at least.

"I'm curious, what is the average temperature of your plasma?" Xavier asked.

"Between 100 to 120 degrees Celsius" I replied lining up a shot at the unmoving robots.

"How much energy would you say" Xavier's voice cut off as the white plasma sun flew _through_ the robot, melting a hole as it continued on its path, striking the marble column behind it and burning into that for a while before fizzing out.

"Kid, what else can you do with that stuff?" Logan's voice said before anyone else could speak.

I cracked my neck and spun around, a blade of plasma bursting from my palm and cutting the robot that was standing there in half.

"Jeremy" Xavier's voice quickly said "May I just inform you that Jasmine, one of my staff members, has just arrived with news".

I tilted my head as a new female voice started speaking.

"Hi Jeremy, Jasmine here" she greeted "I know the Professor told you that your power was plasma, but you are literally a sun. Plasma, Solar Energy, Fire, the whole lot" she corrected "I want you to try throw fire, because I can feel that you definitely have _some_ form of pyrokinesis even though it's not normal pyrokinesis".

I shrugged and focused on summoning a fireball in my hand only for nothing to happen.

"How would I do that?" I asked looking up to the roof.

"To your right" Jasmine corrected making me turn that way "Yup that's it. Now I'm not entirely sure about how you could conjure fire since I don't have that gift myself, however I would speculate that the trigger would be related to your solar powers, perhaps you could concentrate on how you conjure Plasma and try work from there".

I huffed and turned back to one of the robots and threw a plasma sun at it, taking its head off.

I raised my hand and concentrated on how it felt to conjure a plasma sun and attempted to push the power a different way.

I got irritated quickly and ended just cutting another robot in half so I didn't lose my temper.

"Hey kid" Logan's voice called "Duck".

I dove forward in time for a bolt of blue energy to shoot over me. I spun and saw that the robot behind me was holding a gun and was taking aim again, another bullet of blue energy firing from its muzzle.

I sidestepped the shot and hit the robot with two plasma balls, one hitting the gun and the other its head.

As my powers screamed I just moved out of the way of another bullet as two robots stepped out behind me.

I was forced to dodge a shot causing my plasma sun to fly off target, I threw another and moved again, this time hitting the robot.

Another bolt streaked over my shoulder as I moved.

I threw plasma suns and blades rapidly trying to take out the robots that just kept appearing, eventually I was backed into a corner by the increasing number of robots.

Feeling desperate I thrust my hands out, instead of the attack I was hoping for however a stream of dangerous looking fire erupted from my hands, forming a flamethrower of solar fire.

Thinking quickly I poured more energy into the red fire, it began orange, then yellow, then white. The heat from the white strange looking fire raised the temperature of the room rapidly.

"That's enough Jeremy, we have what we need" Xavier requested.

My breathing became laboured as I felt the _power_ I was controlling, I was starting to make a dent in my energy reserves by having the fire this hot, something that hadn't happened in ages.

"Jeremy?" Xavier called.

I ignored him and continued pouring energy into the white fire.

As the fire started becoming blue I realised that with power like this _no one_ would be able to mess with me anymore.

I 'turned' the dial in my mind and just started pouring everything I had into the fire, having forgotten about the robots entirely.

Blue fire became purple and started changing from fire to a kind of fire-looking energy.

"JEREMY ENOUGH!" Xavier's voice shouted.

I scowled and cut off the energy to the fire, watching as it went out almost instantly, quickly masking the scowl before anyone saw it.

"That was awesome" I muttered as the room shimmered and returned to its usual metallic shape as a door slid open along one wall.

Assuming I was supposed to step through it I re-entered the first room to see that a short brown-haired woman had joined them.

"Jeremy! I want you to swear that you will never do that again" Xavier demanded angrily.

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed "I don't see why I have to listen to you about my own powers, especially when I know I could go a lot higher".

"Jeremy!" Jean-Paul snapped "The Professor is trying to save lives here".

I blinked in shock as Jean-Paul shook his head "Not everyone is immune to radiation, we don't even know if you are" he admitted "But at the rate you were pouring energy into it, you would have achieved thermonuclear fusion in minutes".

"Thermonuclear fusion" I echoed slowly.

"Nuclear fusion using extreme temperatures" Jean-Paul explained "If we hadn't stopped you, you would have not only have suddenly been overloaded with power, but you would have started releasing nuclear radiation".

"Oh" I said slowly.

"A normal pyrokinetic wouldn't have been able to do it, but with your ties to plasma and the sun it would have been easy for you" Xavier added slowly.

Well there goes using that again… unless it's really important and there's no other choice.

"There is always a choice" Xavier corrected.

I glared at him for not only reading my mind but reacting to it.

"You believe that" I confirmed "But if it came down to doing that again or for example letting everyone in New York die I know which one I would pick".

"Then it is a good thing that you're not being called upon to save New York" Scott snapped "Not like that situation would ever come to pass with the X-Men around".

I snorted "Of course it wouldn't" I agreed sarcastically before heading towards the door out glancing over my shoulder at the stuck-up man "You tell that to the Chitauri" I shot back "Oh wait, the _Avengers_ already have".

With that final statement the door hissed shut behind me and I followed my memories to the lift.

First I was going to get changed, then I was going back to the roof, I was bloody tired and wanted to pass out or something.


End file.
